


For Poor, Or'nry People Like You and Like I

by Overnighter



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dubious Consent, F/M, Het, Porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-12-10
Updated: 2008-12-10
Packaged: 2017-11-17 04:58:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/547864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Overnighter/pseuds/Overnighter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The new girl that Ruby wore wasn't really Sam's type.</p>
            </blockquote>





	For Poor, Or'nry People Like You and Like I

**Author's Note:**

  * For [elzed](https://archiveofourown.org/users/elzed/gifts).



It wasn’t that Sam didn’t care. If anything, the opposite was true. He’d cared for so long, had wanted so desperately, that it was like he’d come out again on the other side, all emotion – all the aching need – burned away. 

He wasn’t so much emotionless as burnt out, and if he was drinking too much, well, who was there to object? 

When Ruby came to him again, he knew it was a bad idea. She was more loyal than most demons – he’d almost have said trustworthy, if such a thing were possible – but he knew what Dean would have said. _It’s bad juju, Sammy, messing around with a meat suit._

Sam hated that Dean’s voice was still the voice in his head. He’d never known whether to call it his conscience or his consciousness, so mostly, he still thought of it as _Dean_. At least now it made it a little less lonely. 

The new girl that Ruby wore wasn’t really Sam’s type. The old one – the one he still thought of as Ruby – had been closer, but it doesn’t matter, not really. What he liked about Ruby (about Jess, so long ago, about all the women he’d known in and out of his life) was her assertiveness, the way she pushed, the way she demanded. That much hadn’t changed. 

It was strange to think of her in there all alone, but it made it easier to know that he wasn’t hurting some wild-eyed girl, deep inside, helpless and hopeless and scared. He wasn’t sure that sleeping with a corpse was much better, but she hadn’t technically been dead, he supposed. She was breathing, and warm under his hands, and that was one hundred percent more alive than any other member of the Winchester family, so Sam didn’t think too much about it. 

He hadn’t expected Ruby to follow him back here, wherever here was. He couldn’t remember the name of the motel, or even the state, really. Since he’d realized that there was no hope for Dean – no way to rescue him at all, no demon that wanted Sam’s soul badly enough to cross Lilith – he’d pretty much stopped paying attention, and started driving aimlessly instead. 

He drove from town to town, and sometimes if he stumbled across one, he took a case. But mostly, he went from bar to bar trying to fill the empty places inside, trying not to remind himself that he’d lost everything there was to lose. That he’d failed, utterly. 

But tonight, wherever they were, Ruby followed him home, half-supporting him, and waited impatiently beside him while he fumbled with the old-fashioned room key. 

When they got into the room, she more or less dumped him on the bed. He bounced a little, and the room spun. 

“This has to stop, Sam,” she snapped, and it wasn’t an order so much as it was a statement of fact. “Your brother wasn’t my biggest fan, but even he’d agree with me.” 

“Don’t talk about Dean,” Sam hissed, “Don’t even say his name.” 

“I didn’t,” the new Ruby, with her softer, deeper voice pointed out. “You’re the one who can’t shut up about him.” 

“Make me,” Sam snorted, and he saw the girl - this dark-haired, round-faced Ruby, whose wicked grin was somehow still the same – roll her eyes as she laughed at him. 

“Oh, Sam. I thought we’d gotten beyond this,” she said, and she sounded a little disappointed almost, Sam thought. It was hard to tell, though, with the room still spinning around him, with her laughter still echoing in his ears. 

She came over to the bed and straddled his lap. This new girl was heavier, curvier, but she still smelled like Ruby – smoky, with some floral undercurrent Sam couldn’t quite place – and her inflections were the same. 

“I can make you, Sam,” she murmured, and leaned in to kiss him. Her lips were soft and full, and he wondered if the tequila he tasted was on his own tongue. 

He kissed her back like she was oxygen or water or warmth on a winter’s night. He kissed her like she was essential. His hands slid down her back, held her real and warm and solid underneath him, and still he felt nothing. 

He broke off the kiss with a snarl. 

“Make me forget,” he whispered against the strange lips. “Make me forget.” 

She stood up from his lap, backed away from the bed, her eyes never leaving his. Without a word, she stripped her new body down, neither clinical nor careless. There was a hint of promise there, but nothing more. 

“I’ll make you forget,” she agreed, and her voice was the only thing he could hear, the only thing in his head for the first time in weeks, in months. 

He scrambled for his own clothes, tearing off his shirt in a clumsy frenzy, trying to unbuckle his belt from his position still half-sprawled on the bed. She came over to him once more, and he could feel her warmth through his jeans. She knelt in front of him, her hands stilling Sam’s fumbling efforts with the buckle until she managed to get him up and out of his jeans. 

She looked up at him, and Sam bit back a moan. 

“I’ll make you forget – tonight,” she repeated, “But tomorrow? Tomorrow I’m going to make you remember. You can’t do this anymore, Sam.”

Sam couldn’t imagine a world where he had to feel things again, where he had to wake up and face a life alone again and again and again, until no one even remembered his name. He didn’t want to remember that the frozen places inside had once burned clean and hot. 

Sam reached for her anyway.

**Author's Note:**

> The dubious consent comes because Ruby is inside a brain-dead girl -- it's hard to know what, if anything, she would think about it.


End file.
